Bambina (Monkey King)
Tier: 5-C Name: Bambina, born name "Bambino", title "Monkey King" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Classification: Gourmet Beast (Capture Level - 6000), Kintamandrill (Ballboon), One of the Eight Kings Age: Unknown Attack Potency: Planet level (Destroyed a piece of NEO, Jirou compared the rigidity of said creature to that of the rotation of a giant planet) Range: Thousands of kilometers with shockwaves Speed: Relativistic Durability: Planet level Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Class ET+, possibly Class ZT '''(defeated a piece of NEO with bare hands) Stamina: Near limitless Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Possesses situational awareness and sensitivity Weakness: Quite playful and does not take things seriously due to boredom '''Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Enhanced Senses (Can sense any major changes in the world) -Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) -Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Enbu or Monkey Dance is a form of martial arts discipline which utilizes all the cells in the body to unleash more power, Bambina is the greatest master of Enbu) -Transformation (can change back and forth his True Form and his Sealed Form) -Can survive in environments with no air to breath and gravity 10 to 100 times greater than normal -Power Jump (Can jump from tens to hundreds of kilometers in one leap) -Superhuman Lung Capacity (created an environmental change and a crater in the 100G Mountain with just one sneeze) -Killing Intent (it can be felt from miles away and can force every cell in the affected people's body act as one through sheer fear of death) -Can fire a blast of Appetite Energy from his mouth Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells': Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human, or in the case of all Capture Beasts, an animal with increased physical capabilities, and taste. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. '-Enbu' (Monkey Dance): A form of martial arts discipline as well as a form of ranking system. The ways of Enbu is no simple matter as it is based around working with the body as a whole. This unison of the body must be performed on a cellular level meaning that in order to master Enbu, every single cell within an individual's body must cooperate together and put aside the differing emotions and thoughts which separate them from each other. One of the most important strengths of any Enbu practitioner is their cellular level of unison. Because each cell works together in order to perform different tasks, Enbu allows a practitioner's focus to be amplified beyond what they can deem possible. However despite its great strength, Enbu itself has weaknesses. One weakness of Enbu is that all cells must constantly be cooperating with each other in order to continuously apply the strengths of Enbu. If even one cell becomes exhausted, it can create disorder in the focus of all cells, causing the whole application of Enbu to collapse, and because of this, in order to continuously apply Enbu strengths, a practitioner must have high levels of stamina and must maintain absolute focus in order to continue using Enbu strengths. '-True Form': Bambina's true strength seems to be concealed or laying dormant, along with his true form. Bambina's ability to keep its true form concealed is done through unknown manners. When Bambina unleashes his true form, every living thing in the world is overcome with a sensation of imminent death, causing them to try eating their favorite foods as a last meal. It is unknown just how much strength Bambina is holding back however even the mere sight of Bambina's true form seems to cause not few but all of the species within Area 7 to flee in fear. It is speculated by Zebra that even with Bambina's already immense strength, Bambina's strength in his true form is something more gigantic. Bambina also gains high flexibility, able to bend his neck quickly and attack from behind with a powerful bite. He can also use Appetite Energy, which he can spit from his mouth. The resulting explosion can be seen from space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko